A Vampires Heart
by AngelsTears15
Summary: Kagome's mother died by a mysterious creature called a vampire, and kagome has sworn revenge. Inuyasha is a half-vampire who, along with Miroku, is searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel. Sound interesting? R&R InuKag kind of AU.
1. Her Death Will Be Avenged

**Okay people. IT'S HERE!! My masterpiece has been born.::sigh:: But I'm still upset that people didn't e-mail me any ideas. I guess no one ever reads my bio...This fanfiction is set in the fuedal era so, yeah,now ya know. Read on!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. But maybe I can persuade Sesshy to let me kidnap him....  
  
**The road seemed to stretch on forever to Kagome, as she walked barefoot along the dirt road.Then she remembered , it does stretch on forever now, as will all roads. For she had no destination.  
  
She pushed her long black hair behind her ear. _'I guess I'll walk for a couple more miles and then stop for the night.'_ for it was already dusk and she was getting tired_.' That will be my destination now. Nightfall, when i stop to sleep. Atleast until i can find any useful information. Then I will get my revenge.' _she thought angrily.So she kept walking and as she did she recounted how things had come to this.  
  
Kagome's mother had been walking walking home when she was attacked. She was able to crawl the closer to home until she passed out from lack of blood and from exhaustion. Some men from the village found her lying on the road, and brought her home.  
  
Her mother had lain in bed , getting better it seemed, for she was only wounded in the neck. Two small holes . Kagome listened as her mother told her what had happened.  
  
"I was walking, and the sun had just set. I was going to stop for the night but I kept going because i was almost home so I kept going. And all of the sudden, something landed on me , knocking me down."  
" It bit my neck and that's what these marks are from. I tried to scream, but it put it's hand over my mouth. I finally was able to turn and push it off of me. It tried to pin me down again,but I kicked it as hard as I could, and I must have hit it's face because it screamed at me and held it's head. I'm pretty suure it was a man because it was so strong, but it wasn't a normal man, Kagome." she paused to cough , and Kagome noticed her breathing was getting weaker.  
  
"And then.....it...it flew away!" kagomes mom said.  
  
"Are you sure you actually saw it fly? Maybe you were just hallucinating."  
  
"Kagome, honey, I'm not crazy and I wasn't seeing things. I saw it fly! And it was so fast! I started running or atleast trying to run, but I was so weak."

Kagome walked out of her mothers room, and tried to figure out what had attacked her mother. But no matter how long she racked her brain, she couldn't remember hearing about anything that fit the description. _' Surely someone else has been atacked by it.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother calling for her.  
  
"Kagome!"she yelled. Kagome quickly ran to her mothers side. Her mother lay there , clutching the blankets in terror."Kagome, i remember now! I know what it was that bit me. I remember hearing about a it from my mother. She spoke of a race of people, who were pure evil, and stole little children who didn't behave. It was just a story that mothers used to scare the children. my mother said that they had strange gifts, one of wich was the ability to fly."

"My mother said that the creatures were the cause of a disease that was in their blood.The disease changed them; made them differant;made them...evil.They were cursed to damnation."she whispered all of this and seemed to be looking into the past, trying to remember what her own mother had told her.

"They hunted humans and drank the blood. They needed blood to survive;to live. And also to spread their disease to others." she was holding on to kagome's hand tightly, and kagome was woried._'she is so weak_.' thought Kagome.

"Kagome, i have been bitten.that means....i'm going to die." Kagome looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "kagome, you must be brave. You must be strong. please take care of yourself. Your aust kaede will let you live with her in here in the village." kagome looked down, and let the tears fall.

"Oh Kagome,don't cry...." her mother drifted off to sleep, and kagome went to her room. Sitting on her bed, she cried.  
  
"This can't be happening!"she said. Her mother couldn't die! what would she do without her! Kagome cried herself to sleep and had awful nightmares about flying monsters with red eyes chasing her and she couldn't run. Her legs felt like lead, heavy and slow.In her dream she tripped and fell. They were upon her, tearing and biting , laughing evilly as she screamed and screamed.  
  
She sat up in bed, finding that she was sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
"It was only a dream." she mumbled and lay back down. Trying to get back to sleep, she heard her mother talking in the next room. She took her candle and tip-toed to her mothers room. Her mother was laying down in bed, thrashing and mumbleing. Kagome went to her and gently shook her shoulder.  
  
"Mama...mama! wake up!"she said, trying to wake her. Her mother gasped and opened her eyes.  
  
"Kagome! oh kagome!"she said wearily.  
  
"I'm right here mama."kagome said kneeling by her mother.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me.I will always be with you, even when I die.I will be watching over you."kagome nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"I remember now what the creatures are called." her mother said with a faraway look in her eyes. She seemed to snap out of it for a moment to say,"I love you kagome." kagome sobbed but managed to say,  
  
"I love you to mama." then her mothers eyes clouded back over and she whispered something so kagome had to lean close to hear.  
  
"Vampires.They're called vampires." and then her eyes went limp and she slumped onto her pillow, her eyes open and unseeing. Kagome held back a sob and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. Laying her head down on the bed, she felt like she was dying, the pain inside was so great. Eventually, she got up and went to tell Kaede about her mother.  
  
"Aunt Kaede!" she half sobbed, as she walked into her aunts house.  
  
"what ails ye, child?" kaede said, coming out of her room. Kagome ran to her and threw her arms around the old woman.  
  
"Oh kaede! Mother is dead!"was all she was able to say.  
  
"There, there, child.It will be alright. I will go and wake the men of the village to bury the body of your mother. Stay here, kagome." kagome sat on a chair , and waited for kaede to come back.  
  
"I must leave. I can't possibly stay here."she said to herself." I will go away and never come back."  
  
Kaede came back soon and took kagome to her mothers burial. not many people were there, not that kagome noticed. She was blinded by her tears and pain. Afterwards, kagome and kaede walkedhome silently. The sun was just coming up, and people were starting to go about their work. Woman could be seen sweeping and smells of breakfast wafted out of open windows. It was a buetiful spring morning, but it held no joy for kagome.Her mother was dead.  
  
At kagome's,she packed most of her belongings into a large pack. She was completely frozen by pain and a sense of loss.But the more she thought about what had happened, the faster the ice in her soul melted, and became fire. Her mother hadn't deserved to die. If that monster, that vampire, hadn't attackedher mother, she would be would be safe at home, making breakfast or sweeping just like all the other woman. Had she deserved to die more than all the other woman did? ofcourse not! her mother was the greatest person she had ever known. She quietly made a vow.  
  
"I will kill whoever has done this!" she whispered, seething with rage over her mothers murder. She wrote a letter to kaede telling her not to worry or come after her. Leaving the note on her bed, she picked up her pack and simply left.  
  
And so that is how she had come to be walking, with no destination in mind, now in the dark.She didn't care about anythinganymore except finding killing whoever had killed her mother.And it is because of that attitude that she fell victim to a vampire, who was watching her from the trees, with golden, amber-eyes.

**PEOPLES! tell me what you think! flames are welcome but will be used to roast marshmellows!**

**-AngelsTears15 **


	2. Vampire Encounter

He leaped down from the tree he was in and landed into the bushes. Kagome gasped and quickly whirled around to face the bushes. Then she calmly turned back to the road and continued walking. _'if it's a vampire, it probably thinks I'm just a stupid girl, scared and lost, the ideal victim. We'll he's going to get a suprise.'_ she thought a she held the knifethat she brought, tightly in her hand.  
  
It was her fathers knife, before he died. He was killed by a group of bandits before kagome was born. The blade was sharpened on both sides,and almost five inches long. Deffinitly long enough to kill someone. The idea of plunging a knife into a living, breathing, human, wasn't exactly appealing to her. But remembering her mothers death, just this morning, made her conclude that these" vampire" creatures couldn't be human. She kept walking, waiting for the vampire to strike.  
  
But he didn't attack her. He continued watching, wondering why a woman was traveling alone, at night, seemingly unafraid of danger. "Keh! Stupid wench! She's practicly asking for trouble!" he said, peering out at her from the bushes. He walked silently along the edge of the road until he was right behind her, stepping when she stepped, breathing when she breathed.  
  
Kagome stopped and listened, trying to hear the vampire that she knew was in the bushes somewhere behind her. So she was extremely suprised when the knife she had was suddenly taken from her hand. By the _vampire_. Who was _directly_ behind her. Turning and walking back a few steps she looked at her first vampire, glaring at him with white hot anger in her eyes.  
  
"You!" she said with obvious contempt. He was quite good looking, she noted. _'whats wrong with me?he might be the one who killed my mother! and all i can think of is how cute he is!'_ she mentally yelled at herself. He was standing there, looking bored as he examined her knife. His silver hair fell far past his shouldrs, and his eyes were the most unusual color. What little light was left shined on his fangs wich were revealed as he smiled mockingly at her.  
  
"And just what were you intending to do with this little toothpick?" he said laughing at her, as he started walking towards her. She stood her ground as he got closer.  
  
"That little toothpick," she said calmly," is going to help me kill my mother murderer." he stood inches away from her now, but still she glared up at him with a ferocioty that he hadnt expected. He thought that she would do the usual thing. He leaps down, she screams and runs, he chases and kills. The usual preditor vs. prey scenario. But this girl was standing her ground, staring up at him with her deep blue eyes level with his amber-gold ones, looking at him like he was the scum of the earth. He was alarmed with the itensity of her gaze, it was like she was trying to bore through his eyes, straight to his soul. As he held the knife lightly in his hand, he could sense a mix of deep sadness and anger within her. Sensing peoples feeling were one of his many gifts,apart from being agile.  
  
"I'm sorry for your mother, but-"  
  
"Your a vampire, aren't you?"she interrupted.  
  
"Feh! Stupid wench! As if it's any of your business," he said, angry that she even dare ask," I will kill you so i guess i can grant you the satisfaction of knowing what did it."  
  
"Your wrong. It's i who will be killing you." she told him with determination. He chuckled.  
  
"Do you even know,"he started, as he slowly began getting closer ,"what a vampire is?" he whispered, threateningly. Kagome stayed still as he circled her.  
  
"No I don't and I'm pretty sure your not going to tell me. So, if you wouldn't mind giving me back my knife so i can kill you, I would really appreciate it."  
  
"This little thing?" he motioned to her knife. She nodded. He handed her the knife. She looked down at it, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. She looked back up at him. He spread his arms out questioningly.  
  
"What are you waiting for? You wanted to kill me, so do it!"

Kagome knew she couldn't just stab him, let alone kill him. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she could kill anybody. The thought of letting someone get away with murdering her mother, just because she was to squamish to kill someone, made her feel weak.  
  
"I am not a weakling!"she whispered, seething with rage. She lunged at him, and he stood there, as she stabbed him in the shoulder. She gasped and pulled the knife out, looking at him as he stood there, a little blood coming from the wound.  
  
"You could have moved! Why did you let me stab you!" she yelled accusingly. _'she's yelling at me?!? I'm the one who was just stabbed!'_ he thought.  
  
"To teach you a lesson on vampires!" he said showing kagome his shoulder, wich was healing at an incredibly fast rate. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "We're immortal." he told her as he grabbed her by the neck, and shoved her up against a tree. " Atleast to ordidnary weapons. Silver is another matter though." he went on, ignoring her feeble attempts of removing his hands. As he looked down at her, he realized she was really very beautiful. Long black hair, that shone in the moonlight. Bright blue eyes, seemingly brighter in contrast to her fair skin.  
  
_'I might as well knock her out before i kill her'_ he thought. He had released his hold on her neck and was now holding her shoulders.She looked up at him now, and he could tell that her attitude had changed from rage, to sorrow and defeat.  
  
"You want to kill me? Then do it." she put her head back exposing her neck. He knew she was doing exactly what he had when he had told her to kill him, but she wasn't immortal, and she really would die. But her neck seemed so inviting. He could hear her pulse, throbbing with life. He bent forward to bite, when she said accusingly,  
  
"You killed my mother." but he was under her spell, listening to the blood pumping. He placed his fangs on her neck, almost peircing the skin, he could almost taste the sweet, thick, blood already-  
  
"INUYASHA!" he picked up his head and looked in the direction of the yell. He saw miroku running towards him.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Dont bit her! Her mother," he said trying to catch his breath,"her mother knew...gasp...almost everything...gasp...about the shikon jewel."  
  
**O.o oh the twists and turns! tell me what you think!  
  
-AngelsTears15**


	3. Lecherous Monk

Kagome looked at him.  
  
"your name is ...inuyasha?" inuyasha ignored her.  
  
"her mother is dead, miroku. Apparently she was killed by a vampire. I'm guessing thats why she is on a vampire hunt." he let her go, keeping a close eye on her.  
  
"i'm sure her mother told her something about it. like maybe its location?" he said. miroku was dressed in a deep purple colored robewich matched his eyes, and he had some of his hair in a pony tail tied at the back of his neck. _' he's kinda cute, too_.' she thought. _'ugh! what am i thinking? they could still kill me._' snapping out of her thoughts she began to think of a devious plan.  
  
"Oh no, my mother never told me anything about a jewel!" she said sarcasticly," I've never heard anything about the jewel of four souls." Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her again.  
  
"you better tell me everything,everything she told you, before i decide your worthless and finish what i started!" she stared evenly at him.  
  
"you kill me and you'll never find it." they stared daggers at eachother until miroku finally said,  
  
"what do you want?" kagome turned to look at him.  
  
"I want you to help me find whoever it was that killed my mother. obviously she was useful to you, so you couldn't have done it." pushing inuyasha's hand away, she walked closer to miroku.  
  
"we don't know who did it." said miroku. kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"thats why i need you to help "find" him. your not a vampire, are you?" she asked miroku, looking at him more closely.  
  
"no, how did you know?" he asked curiously.  
  
" i don't know. i...just...did."she replied, thoroughly confused. _'hmm. she seems to be able to sense if people are vampires or not i wonder how she got that.'_ inuyasha thought to himself, as he looked over at the girl.  
  
"so if we help you avenge your mother, you'll help us find the shikon jewel?"asked miroku. inuyasha snorted.  
  
"keh! we don't need your help, we'll find it without you!" he said, pushing kagome, making her fall. she glared up at him.  
  
"if you don't want my help than just say it,"she snapped,"but you don't have to go pushing me around!" miroku started to help her up, but she pushed him away.  
  
"let go of me! i can take care of myself!" she yelled, standing up. inuyasha snarled at her.  
  
"arrogant brat! how do you intend to take care of yourself if your attacked by a vampire? are you just going to wait until he strikes and then try to kill him, like you did me?" he laughed at her as she looked at him with contempt,"it dosent work that way," he said," if he strikes first, he'll strike hard and you won't get the chance to kill him because you'll be unconcious, getting the life sucked out of you."  
  
"So what am i supposed to do?"she exclaimed with tears in her eyes," my mother is DEAD!" she yelled, staring up at him. for a brief moment she thought she saw pity flash through his eyes. _' poor girl. i know how she feels_.' he thought. And then he snapped back to his usual gruff attitude.  
  
"i dont care what you do!"he said, turning away and beginning to walk down the path. miroku turned to her.  
  
"come with us,"he said,"whether he thinks so or not , he needs your help." kagome looked at him with steady eyes.  
  
"maybe so. but will he help me? i doubt it."  
  
"if he dosent help you, than i will." she turned and looked at him skeptically.  
  
"you? what can you do?"  
  
"fair lady, i'm cut deep!" he said airily, placing his hand over his heart." as a monk, I can do many things," he went on, walking around her,( quite slowly,thought kagome) " i can perform excorcisims, and i'm also quite a good fighter, oh and i can suck in many enemies with my windtunnel-"  
  
"windtunnel? whats that?" she asked.  
  
"Alas, it is a curse , but quite useful at times. a hole in my hand, that sucks in anything in it's path. but each year it grows bigger, soon it will be big enough to suck me in." he said sadly, hanging his head.  
  
"thats awful!" she said.  
  
"so you do understand my plight!" he said earnestly, grasping her hand. she looked at him in suprise, as he gazed at her solemnly."then will you do me the favor, no the honor, of bearing my child?" kagome gaped at him, then gasped as he pulled her into a hug  
  
"you must! i am the last of my family! if if die ther will be no one left to break the curse!" he said insistently. kagome tried to break away, in confusion and suprise.  
  
"I-I...you ...what?!?" she suddenly felt a hand rest lightly on her butt.  
  
SMACK  
  
Miroku sat up from his position on the ground and put his hand over the red handprint appearing on his face. kagome walked backwards as she pointed at him and spluttered,  
  
"S-serves you right! Hentai monk!"  
  
As miroku stood up and brushed himself off, inuyasha stepped out of the bushes where he had been spying on them, and walked forward. he clapped his hands together, congratulating kagome.  
  
"yes it does serve him right. but don't worry, he askes that question to every girl he meets." miroku just shrugged, then suddenly looked at inuyasha with amusement.  
  
"Atleast i don't spy on people having intimate relations." he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Feh! i wasn't-"  
  
"WE WERE NOT HAVING INTIMATE RELATIONS!!!" kagome fairly shrieked. inuyasha growled and put his hands over his ears.  
  
"let me guess. enhanced hearing? i think its about time you guys told me everything a vampire is capable of."she said putting her hands on her hips. inuyasha and miroku exchanged looks, silently aking if that was a good idea.  
  
"Are you sure you want to get into this?" miroku aske, concerned. kagomes face fell, and she sadly dropped her hands from her hips.  
  
"I already am." she said vacantly, as she sat down at the base of a tree. inuyasha and miroku figured she was thinking of her mother. inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.  
  
"yeah, guess you kinda are." 


	4. I'm Not A Child!

**I hope I havent lost all my reviewers! I've been updating other stories! I'm sorry! Here! ::throws new chapter at ravenous readers:: Ouch! that was my flippin' finger you little......**

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha. ::runs away sobbing::**

**muse- Now look what you've done. She can't handle the truth. heh heh! ::runs after AngelsTears15 with inuyasha copyrights:: here looky at the beautiful copyrights! that you don't have!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

Miroku started explaining all of the abilities of vampires.

"well lets see....theres the ability to fly, to sense what people are feeling, to leap and climp with perfect balance. they are very fast and most are good fighters, like inuyasha here. Mostly it's just all 5 senses are enhanced, plus a six sense. but unlike inuyasha, most vampires are mindless and evil."

"could have fooled me..." kagome grumbled under her breath.

"i heard that!" inuyasha snapped, glaring at kagome. she turned to face him.

"i'm glad you did. So if your a vampire than why don't you fly?" she asked, wondering why she had never seen him flying. seh felt an odd angry feeling, and realized it was coming from inuyasha.

"because i'm only half- vampire, stupid wench! cant you tell ?!?"he seethed. ignoring him, kagome turned to miroku.

"is it possible for humans to have a sixth sense?"she asked, clearly perplexed. Miroku eyed her curiously.

"no, atleast i've never heard of it. Why?"

"Because i sorta felt inuyasha get mad before i knew he would." as miroku and kagome discussed her new found 6th sense, inuyasha wondered if she would be able to sense his feelings like he could sense hers. He wasn't to sure how to feel about that. Mitoku interupted his thoguhts by suddenly saying,

"Oh yeah, then theres the whole immortality thing which makes them invulnarable to anything except weapons made of silver. They also die if they are in straight sunlight. Also if they don't drink any blood for more than a month."

"Which is why people mostly get attacked during the night." she said understandingly. she looked over at inuyasha,

"Were you actually intending on eating me?" she asked, remembering his fangs brushing lightly against her soft skin. Inuyasha looked at her evilly.

" I am a vampire ya know. Even if only half." kagome gaped at him.

"So you actually kill people?!?" she sxclaimed with horror. Miroku burst out laughing.

" inuyasha doesn't kill humans. He only kills vampires, usually only the ones that attack us first. Their blood sustains him much longer than a normal humans would. Besides, vampires don't really eat people. They only drink their blood. unfourtunately, that usually causes the victim do die."

"then why did you try to kill me?" she asked inuyasha, cautiously.

"i didn't try to kill you!" he said irritably," If i had tried to kill you; you would be dead!" he said arroganlty.

"Whatever! why did you almost kill me!" she said equally irritated. Inuyasha flashed her another evil grin.

"Couldn't resist i guess,"he replied truthfully,"And i was curious as to why a young girl was walking in the woods, alone, at NIGHT! " kagome looked up at him, insulted.

"I am not a YOUNG GIRL! I'm almost 17! What makes you think your so superior!!?? You don't look much only than me!" miroku watched in amusement as they argued back and forth.

"i'm almost seventeen too. But it's differant when a man goes into the woods. Woman are more vulnerable than us men." he said matter- of - factly.

" A man is the last thing i would refer to you as!" she said vehemetly, near boiling," You act more like a little boy!"

"OH YEAH? Well I-" Inuyasha fumed, but miroku interrupted.

"Ahem! are we going to get going or what? the moon is already pretty high."

"where are we going?" asked kagome, as she stood up, brushing of the back of her kimino. the moon was full, and it made the woods look a little spooky. kagome shivered at the thought of being alone out here and suddenly realized she was sort of glad she had run into inuyasha and miroku.

"we'll head towardds the next village. maybe someone will give us a room for the night.." miroku said, as he gave inuyasha a knowing grin. Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. Kagome looked at both of them curiously.

"What were those lookes for?" kagome asked suspicioucly.

"oh youll see."said inuyasha," i still don't agree with miroku's way of getting a room."

**tell me what you think! i'm not updating until i get atleast 30 reviews. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**AngelsTears15**


	5. Miroku's Talent

**Okay people....don't hurt me!!! I know I told you i would update after I got 30 reviews.....but a lot of stuff has happened to me in the last month. Too much to explain. So I'll just get on with the story! laughs nervously at angry glares from reviewers Uh...heh heh heh........**

**Disclaimer -I do not own inuyasha.**

They continued walking along the dirt path, until they finally found the village. Inuyasha kept his face impassive as they strode into the village. He was glad it was still the middle of the night. He didn't have to hide in the dark because no one could see him. Usually when it was daylight, he tried to keep in the shadows, wearing a black cloak to protect himself from the suns rays. Because even though he couldn't be in direct sunlight, he could stay in the shadows and still be fine. But even in the daylight with his cloak on, people stared. People whispered behind his back. He had been threatened to be run out of a few villages before, merely because he gave people the creeps.

The streets were empty as they walked along the main road of the village. The only sound that could be heard was the tinkling of Miroku's staff, the soft padding of three pairs of feet on the ground, and the wind shifting the leaves on the trees. They soon approached a large house, almost a mansion (an: did they even have mansions back then?). It seemed the owners of the house were a lot richer than the rest of residents of the village.

They all walked up to the door, waiting for someone to answer after Miroku rapped on the door. An old man came to the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked warmly, even though they had woken him up. Miroku cleared is throat.

"Ahem....Sir, it has come to my attention that you have a dark, ominous cloud hovering over your abode. And I was wondering if you would give us a room for the night in exchange for my services." he spoke calmly and evenly, as though rehearsed. The man looked at Miroku's attire, which consisted of the normal monks robe.

"Your'e a monk? " the man asked.

"Yes. I am a very experienced monk. I will cast any demons out of your house. I can sense there is atleast one inside." he spoke convincingly. Inuyasha rolled is eyes. The man looked impressed.

"Yes...I'm afraid the master of this house and his wife have both fallen ill. Maybe there is a demon causing there ill fortune. You may come in." he turned back into the house, urging them to follow, which they did. The man lead them to a room in the back of the house and opened the door. They all stepped into the room and closed the door. The room was lit with a single candle next to the bed. It illuminated the faces of the two people occupying the bed, an old man and woman lay under the covers. Even in the scarce light, they all could tell the couple were gastly pale. Their lips were grey and they had dark circles around their eyes. Inuyasha turned to kagome.

"A vampire has been drinking from these people. They are near death." he whispered softly, so the man who led them in wouldn't hear. Kagome gasped.

The man continued talking to Miroku.

"Yes...they have been this way for a few weeks. I've had the village healer look at them, and many others. They give them herbs and potions but nothing helps. Please, you must help them. They are very important people in this village."

"Yes I will help them. But first, if you could be so kind as to show us to a room. I need to prepare." Miroku told the man. The man nodded and led them out of the room, softly closing the door behind them. He then brought them to a large room with one large bed, a wash bowl, and a large mirror.

"Will this be sufficient enough for your purposes?" the man asked. Miroku turned to the man.

"Yes this will be fine. And now if you will give me a little time,I will be happy to cast out the demon." he replied. The man nodded and left.

Kagome walked to the bed and sat down. She then looked up at miroku.

"How did you know there was a 'demon' here?" she asked Miroku. Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Oh, he didn't know. He says that to every one who opens the door of a nice house." Inuyasha snorted and rolled eyes once more. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a look of wounded dignity.

"I resent that remark. I don't always go to the nicest house in the village." he said in a dignified way,"I _did_ sense an evil presencein this house. A vampire has an evil aura, and it's hard to discern from a demons aura. They are almost the same.SoI told the manI sensed a demon, merely because not many people know of vampires."

Kagome sighed and layed back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the bed as well, given the fact there was no other place to sit.

"So.....how will we get rid of it? Obviously it will be coming back. If the couple hasn't gotten better over the past few weeks, then it mustkeep coming back to drink from them. How do you get rid of vampires anyways?" she asked curiously.

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged grave looks.

"It's not gonna be easy...." inuyasha told her.

**So???? How do you like this new chapter??? Was it good? Was it awful? I must know!!!! lol...... R&R!**

**AngelsTears15**


End file.
